Most computing systems utilize firmware to control their low-level operation. A firmware setup utility is commonly utilized to access and change system parameters that are controlled by the firmware. Access to the firmware setup utility may be protected by a password. Passwords, however, may be stolen or otherwise compromised, thereby allowing an unauthorized user access to the firmware setup utility.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure presented herein has been made.